In 100 words
by strandedthought
Summary: Royai 100 themes drabbles, rating for possible foul language. Please R&R, I will return the favor. Ch. 100 Until That Day: She would happily wait, because she knew he was waiting too. The very last one! changes made to chapters 3, 11, 44, & 54.
1. Military Personnel

This is my first FMA fic, some take place during the series some after, if there are spoilers I will alert you. Please review,I will return the favor. I will be posting at maximum 7 a week, minumum 3 a week. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

**

* * *

**

Riza reluctantly walked to the restaurant Havoc had talked her into meeting on of his old friends at. She dressed simply for her blind date, a pale pink button up short sleeve blouse and gray slacks. Her date was supposed to be wearing a dark green shirt and black slacks. She got there at exactly 20:00 hours, the time of their meeting. She waited for ten minutes; of course he was late. 

"Riza?" a familiar voice asked.

That was the last time she went along with the ideas of military personnel, "I guess you're my date for the night Roy."


	2. Gunshot

I do not own FMA. The title of the chapter is the theme for it.

* * *

"On your marks. Set"

Roy took off as he heard the gunshot resound through the air. He could hear her voice urging him on and pulls ahead of the others.

"Good job Colonel," Riza told him after he won the race.

"We figured you would win, anyone who pisses off Riza as much as you would be able to run quickly," Ed commented.

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia shouted excitedly as she jumped into his arms and he spun her around, "Mommy and Auntie Riza said we could take you for ice cream if you won."

"Lets race."

Elysia took off smiling.


	3. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

Roy watched the snipers load into their transport, but noticed one was missing. He found her by the cliffs where they had once found peace. Upon seeing her quaking form, he spoke her name.

"It wasn't a battle it was a massacre," she whispered, gesturing to the blood-covered battlefield below them.

He took that moment to comfort her, pulling her close he stroked her hair, "Shh, Shh," he cooed, hoping it had a calming effect, "You didn't do half of the damage I did. We live to make up for it. One day we will put an end to this."


	4. Grave

**I, IN NO WAY OWN FMA

* * *

**

"What will you do now? Do you have any relatives?" Roy asked as he stared at the grave of his late teacher.

"Not one that will take me in. I'll finish school and get a job. What about you?"

"I'll try and find the secrets to flame alchemy, so I can work towards my dreams."

"I know where to find it."

"Will you help me?" he took her hand in his.

Nodding she pulled away and took off her coat. A red tattoo peaked out from the top of her dress.

Slowly pulling down the zipper he stared in awe.


	5. Heiki weapon & Heiki fine

FMA isn't mine :(

* * *

"Ma'am is that a firearm you're carrying?" a police officer asked the off duty Riza. 

"Yes," she replied truthfully.

"May I see you license for it?"

"Of course," Riza reached for her wallet she kept in herback pocket to find it missing," I don't have it with me, but I am military personnel, I work under the Flame Alchemist."

"And I'm the Fuhrer," the officer rolled his eyes, "Where's you I.D., I'll just fine you this time."

"I don't have it," she stammered, "I'm going to hurt Roy for taking my wallet when I tried to pay for lunch."

* * *

thank you to _words without _and _eternal-angelic-innocence_ for reviewing, and thank you to everyone who read. 


	6. Death

I don't own FMA

* * *

Peaceful, that is what Riza looked like in death. Roy stood over the open coffin and stared at her white hair. He always thought he would die of old age first, but the moment he looked at her still form he realized that she didn't deserve the agony of having to live without him. 

A week later Maes Mustang stood over his father's black casket, "We knew you wouldn't be away from Mom for long, you couldn't even handle a nightalone on the couch, I'm just glad you both died peacefully. All of Armestris knows you two deserved it."


	7. Crime and Punishment

I don't own FMA- I am trying to post these in the order they are on the list, but I don't know if it will stay that way.

* * *

Riza glared at her superior officer as he strolled into the office whistling, "You're late Sir." 

"Good morning to you too Lieutenant," he said as he relaxed into his chair and ignored his paperwork.

"I suggest you start on it now, so we don't get out of here too late," she said firmly.

An hour later she stood behind him, "Start," she commanded and clicked off her gun's safety.

Roy got started, if his punishment for slacking off meant having her close to him, even if she was holding a gun to his temple, he would commit the crime everyday.


	8. StoreLined Streets

I do not own FMA

* * *

Roy caught sight of her blond hair two blocks away; she was trying to carry four huge bags down the crowded street.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Roy informed Havoc, Fallman, Fuery, and Breda.

The four watched him quickly walk two blocks down the store lined streets.

"I never would've pegged Riza as a fan of shopping," Fallman commented.

"Only when it comes to shopping for others," Fuery told him.

"Call it a night my ass," Havoc grumbled as he watched Roy take all four of her bags in one hand and place his free arm around her shoulder.


	9. Before we knew Each other

FMA isn't my creation

* * *

Riza sat as the center of attention. One hand rested on her swollen stomach, "Thank you Jean, this blanket will be perfect for Rowan, and thank you for including Maes."

"Thank you Uncle Jean," called the raven-haired boy playing in the corner.

"Mine next," Roy ordered.

"How'd you get this," Riza asked in shock.

"Your Grandfather gave it to me when I beat him at chess. He told me it was your favorite toy before we knew each other. I always knew you must've had an old teddy bear."

"I named him Roy when I was three."

"He told me."

* * *

AN- thank you for reading, and thank you _moonstardutchess_ for reviewing. 


	10. Promise

No matter how much I want to, I don't own FMA

* * *

He was back. Riza knew he would fix everything. 

"Will you still watch my back?"

"Always Colonel," she saluted and followed him with renewed vigor as he snapped, taking down the zombie suits of armor row after row.

"I have to do this last thing without you, but I will be back."

"I can't let you go again," she yelled over the noise, eyes misting up.

"I promise I will be back. I have spent two years trying to figure out what I was missing to let you go."

"Don't break my heart again Roy Mustang," she called to him.

* * *

thank you for reading and thank you to _Steff7_ and _Dailenna_ for reviewing. I love to see those words when I look through my e-mails. 


	11. Liar

**I do not own FMA, if I did ...**

**-OOO-**

He was still in that land between sleep and waking. He could hear his Lieutenant pacing the room, but failed to life his heavy eyelids.

"I'm a liar," Riza mumbled distraughtly, "I promised to always be there and protect him. I couldn't even protect the one thing I cherish most in this world. Will you ever forgive me for lying? Roy? Please, wake-up."

"Yes," he croaked. She ran to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Don't beat yourself up. You fulfilled your promise and protected this," he said with a strong voice and brought her hand to cover his heart.

**-OOO-**

**Changes made as of 9-16-06**


	12. Proof

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

"General Hawkeye, you wont believe this," Colonel Havoc handed her a a paper with the Armestris Military Insignia on it. 

She read aloud, "All female officers are to pick up their military issued skirt(s) by the weeks end. Sincerely Führer Roy Mustang."

"Don't kill him yet," Havoc pleaded.

"Any news of the abolishment of the fraternization laws?" she asked with a deadly calm..

"No" he squeaked as the she clicked the safety off her gun, and left his office.

"Führer, burn the proof that this joke ever existed, now," she commanded Roy with the help of her gun resting on his temple.

**o0o0o0o**

Aww, Havoc wants to see the ladies in miniskirts, poor guy.

Thanks for reading


	13. Betrayal

I need to let you in on a secret; I do not own FMA

* * *

Riza looked into the shops as she rushed past, but her gait stopped at one window. Inside she saw the unmistakable figure of Roy Mustang hugging a woman close to him, "Damn philandering jerk," she huffed, staring as the girl laughed at something he said.

A feeling of betrayal sunk in as she hurried off.

"I was beginning to worry," Havoc remarked.

"Sorry something caught my eye."

"Riza, Jean, this is my sister Sarah," Roy said as he joined their table.

"Nice to meet you," Riza said and shook the girls hand as a weight was lifted from her chest.


	14. Covered Eyes

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Roy wasn't the only one watching Riza ran blindfolded through the training room. Tucked safely behind bulletproof glass he could see the concentration etched on her face as she listened for each target to pop up.

"All with her eyes covered," Winry murmured as Riza's bullets pierced three targets that had popped up simultaneously.

"That's why I don't assault her with pictures anymore," Hughes laughed nervously, remembering the day she had threatened him.

"No wonder everyone is afraid of her," Ed commented.

"I'm cautious, not afraid," Roy stated. Everyone watching laughed as he cowered when a bullet struck the glass.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This is one of my favorites. I will keep updating daily, but should I keep with the order of the list? Thank you to my reviewers and thank you for reading. More reviews please?**


	15. Scent of Blood

I don't and never will own FMA

**o0o0o0o0o**

Even after he became Führer he still had nightmares that shook him deeply. He woke from those nightmares with the urge to get so drunk he would do nothing but puke and the stench of his vomit would overpower the lingering scent of blood on his hands.

After some time he found something better. Instead of drowning himself with alcohol he would pull the body lying next to him close and inhale the fragrance left in her hair from the rose shampoo.

She always felt his warm breath on her neck, woke up, and told him everything would be okay.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

thank you to past and new reviewers. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one.


	16. Reaching Voice & Unreachable with Voice

I in no way own FMA

**oOoOoOoOo**

He wrapped his fingers around hers and rested his head on her rising and falling stomach. Riza lay motionless in the white room; machines beeping in a steady rhythm around her.

He visited every day, telling stores about the guys, reading her favorite books aloud, and declaring his love.

After months with no response Havoc and Fuery came up with a plan. Both men sat in the room deciding who should start, "Someone attacked Colonel," Havoc said sadly.

They watched as first her hand twitched then her eyes opened, "Roy," she called weakly.

Fuery and Havoc smiled at their success.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for reviewing _Words Without, MoonStarDutchess, Heidi C., Dailenna, Steff 7, LuciousLadyLucious, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence_. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review, and have a good day/night


	17. Scars

I don't own FMA

* * *

"Why do you hide them under that patch?" Riza asked while tracing her finger along the scarred skin.

"No one asks about the scars if they don't know they are there, they just think something is wrong with my eye. I don't want to lie about the scars, but I don't want to tell anyone the story behind the scars. It would only remind me of the day I almost lost you."

"If I had gotten there on time you wouldn't have these," she frowned at the memory.

"Maybe not, but you might have died. I wouldn't ever change it."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

thanks to all my reviewers: _Dreximgirl, Moonstardutchess, Luciousladylucius, Heidi C., Words Without, Dailenna, Steff7, and Eternal-angelic-innocenc_. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. pLease review and stay tuned for more.


	18. I don't Want To Realize

I don't own FMA

**o0o0o0o0o**

Riza was curled up in a chair in the waiting room trying not to cry while waiting to be informed about the situation. She wished someone would join her so her thoughts wouldn't take over. _We know why fraternization is forbidden. We both thought the other dead and became reckless, weak. I don't want to realize the fact that we both played directly into their hands, but we did. Come on Riza, you learned something new; next time you don't let it affect you._ Riza wiped away her tears and put on her collected business face as the doctor approached.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I didn't like this one as much, but can't like 'em all. Anyways, thanks for reviewing _Dreximgirl, Moonstardutchess, Luciousladylucius, Heidi C., Words Without, Dailenna, Steff7, and Eternal-angelic-innocence._ Thanks for reading and please review. I already have until the 54 theme written, so it shouldn't be a problem to get one to two out a day.


	19. Things One Cannot Understand

**I, in no way own FMA**

**oOoOoOo**

Roy and Riza once again sat together at lunch. On this day their conversation centered around Maria and Denny.

"I don't understand how she is so oblivious to his feelings towards her," Roy commented.

"What I don't understand is why he is so nervous about asking her out, the fraternization law is abolished, and if she didn't enjoy his company she wouldn't be sitting with him during lunch hours," Riza added.

"I just don't get it," they both sighed.

What they didn't know was a few tables down that very couple was having the same conversation about Roy and Riza.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Thank you to all my reviewers: Luciousladylucius, Dailenna, Moonstardutchess, dreximgirl, Heidi C., Words Without, eternal-angelic-innocence and Steff7. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	20. Murderer

**I don't own FMA**

**o0o0o0o0o**

His head felt disconnected, but he downed shot after shot of whiskey to stop the voice that cackled in his head, "Murderer."

"Shuddup," he slurred and pounded the empty glass on the counter for a refill.

"No, he's done," someone told the bartender.

"Wha'?" he asked, slowly turning his head to the speaker.

"Come on Roy, let's get you sobered up."

"I'm a murdr'r," he slurred again.

"We both killed people we didn't want to, " she told him when they left the bar, "and that's the difference. We aren't like Barry the Chopper, we don't enjoy to kill others."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you to all my reviewers: _Luciousladylucius, Dailenna, Moonstardutchess, dreximgirl, Heidi C., Words Without, eternal-angelic-innocence and Steff7._ I hope you enjoyed it Thanks for reading, please review


	21. Confession

I do not own FMA, and thank you to Hunter Robing for calling to my attention that it was Marco not Meas who stopped Roy.

**oOoOoOo**

"Why were you so rude?" Riza asked when they got onto the train.

"I recognized a picture," he said sheepishly under her glare.

"And what was so scary about this picture that we couldn't stay at the Rockbell's?"

"It's the same picture her parents had when I killed them," he confessed.

"When?"

"Ishbala," he shuddered and then continued, "When the government found out they were treating Ishbalans I was ordered to kill them. They pleaded with me, said they had a daughter at home, and showed me the picture. If not for Marco I would have killed myself that night.

**oOoOoOo**

Thanks to my reviewers: Dailenna, Words Without, Steff7, MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Heidi C, The Couch is on Fire, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Dreximgirl, and Hunter-Robin. Thanks for reading.


	22. God

I don't own FMA

**OOO**

"There is no God," Roy stated, "If there was Ishbala wouldn't have happened."

"Bad things happened whether or not there is a god. When people don't believe there is a higher power they don't have any reason to do what is right. Sure, there is always law enforcement, but where do we get out laws? Religious beliefs.

All humans have the potential to be good or evil. The world is far from being all good, but is much farther away from being all evil and that we owe to the belief in a higher power. Please consider it," Riza asked.

**OOO**

If you want the full, without a god arguement email me at No offense is meant to anyone by this drabble, so please don't take it that way. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing. T_he Couch Is On Fire, MoonStarDutchess, Words Without, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Steff7, Heidi C., Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, _and _Dreximgirl. _Thanksfor taking the time to read. Please Review.


	23. Someone I want to Protect

I don't own FMA

**OOO**

Roy sat anxiously on the brown couch in Riza living room while she changed.

Black Hayate strolled over to Roy and let out a growl. Roy only laughed and reached out to pet the little dog. He quickly pulled back his glove-clad hand when Hayate snapped at it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Riza stepped in the room, but turned back down the hall. Roy watched the dog's eyes soften on Riza and understood, "Don't worry boy, she's someone I want to protect too."

The dog gave a yip of approval as Riza entered the room ready to leave.

**OOO**

Thanks for reviewing: Words Without, MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Heidi C, Hunter-Robin, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Dreximgirl, The Couch is on Fire, and Dailenna. Thank you for reading. Please Review.


	24. Not There

I do not own FMA

**000**

Riza's eyes widened as she noticed Roy had just cornered her in their locked office. She instinctively reached for her guns.

"Not there," Roy said in a singsong voice, making eye contact with his shocked subordinate.

She raised her knee up, but he foresaw that move and placed his hand on her knee, stopping it from going any further, "Nope, you're not getting out of this. You keep running away every time I try to tell you."

Riza's heart was pounding, and she couldn't look away from him.

"I love you, and can't live without you. Marry me Riza Hawkeye?"

**OOO**

Thank you for Reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Words Without, Hunter-Robin, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., LuciousLadyLucius, Dreximgirl, Steff7, Daughter of Helba, and Dialenna. Thanks for reading


	25. So I'm Crying

**I do not own FMA**

**OOO**

"Roy?" Riza called out weakly.

"Yes, I'm here," he reassured her with a shaky voice.

"Are you crying?" she asked slightly amused, her voice stronger this time.

"Yes, I'm crying, I almost lost both of you," he said angry at her amusement.

"You should know better by now. Ten years I didn't let them separate us. You lost an eye, I was shot, and after your two-year disappearance we stayed close. A broken leg can't take me away," she said, her hand resting over his on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Well, you did lose a lot of blood," he laughed.

**OOO**

Both refers to her and their baby. Ummm, I am posting this right now because I don't think I wil get out of bed early enough tomorrow. I am sitting here trying to drink torture in a cup, more commonly known as theraflu. I have to give myself a little pep talk before every drink. Soooo gross :shudders while taking a drink: My whole family has the flu, aren't they great to share it with me.

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Words Without, Heidi C, Steff7. The Couch is on Fire, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Dreximgirl, Hunter-Robin, Duaghter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya. KristiexxNguyen, Dailenna, and KageTora. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	26. Cureless

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

**OOO**

"When did this start?" Dr. Pilk asked.

"It's been about three days now."

"So nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and strange cravings?"

"Yeah, do you know what it is? Is there a cure, antibiotics?" Riza asked.

"Let me go check the test results from yesterday, see if it's anything minor. You two wait here."

The doctor soon re-entered the room with a smile, "I'm afraid it is cureless, at least for nine months."

"You mean we're, she's, I'm," Roy smiled while babbling.

"Yes, it seems you two are going to be parents."

"You're late?" Roy asked.

"Just by a day," she admitted.

**OOO**

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Words Without, Heidi C, Steff7. The Couch is on Fire, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Dreximgirl, Hunter-Robin, Duaghter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya. KristiexxNguyen, Dailenna, and KageTora. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.

Theraflu worked, at least for the day.


	27. Dependency

**I do not ow FMA**

**-OOO-**

Some people have an alcohol dependency; others turn to drugs, or gambling, but not Roy Mustang. His dependency can't be treated by detox or rehabilitation centers.

His addiction has blond hair, legs that look stunning even in military pants, hands skilled with a firearm, amber eyes, a good work ethic, extreme loyalty, a crippling glare, soft, but firm voice, quick mind, graceful heir, and a paralyzing smile.

Riza Hawkeye is the one person Roy would take with him if he were stuck on an abandoned island. He depended on her to keep him alive, sane, and on the right path.

**-OOO-**

I really like the way this one turned out.

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Words Without, Heidi C, Steff7, The Couch is on Fire, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Dreximgirl, Hunter-Robin, Duaghter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya. KristiexxNguyen, Dailenna, and KageTora. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	28. Pain & Wounds

If I owned FMA I wouldn't have to write these.

**-OOO-**

They both found out there was one good thing that came about from their suffering. They could spend the entire day together and no one would ask one question or suspect a thing.

Their wounds from battle were just deep enough to keep them out of work for a while, but not bad enough to cause permanent damage. As for the pain, well, Roy and Riza shared a hospital room, so it would be easy to keep their minds off of their aches. Being with each other made the temporary confinement and discomfort possible for both of them to endure.

**-OOO-**

Thank you to all my reviewers: Words Without, LuciousLadyLucius, KristiexxNguyen, KageTora, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Dailenna, Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you very much for revieing you guys. Thank you very much for reading, I hope you have been enjoying them and enjoy the rest, Please Review


	29. Existence

I do not own FMA

**-OOO-**

If either Roy Mustang or Riza Hawkeye doubted their reason for existence those doubts vanished during the Ishbalan War.

After killing pointlessly Roy knew he had to keep moving forward and somehow stop the same thing from occurring again. He needed to rise in ranks, become Führer one day, and really help people with Alchemy. Make up for everything he'd done.

Somehow she saved his life once and they spoke of the guilt they shared and his dreams. After finding out how recklessly devoted he was to his dreams Riza knew she has to keep him safe; mentally and physically.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, KageTora, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Dailenna, Dreximgirl, Nilmiel and Kenya, LuciousLadyLucius, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy whats to come. Please Review.


	30. Conversation

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"We've had this conversation before, now back to work Sir."

"No, I've tried to start this conversation before Lieutenant, but you never answer my question. Why don't you date," he asked again.

Riza let out a sigh, "I'm looking for the right guy, and I'm not going to waste my time on the wrong one. Get back to work Sir," she commanded.

"Maybe you shouldn't hole up in the this office, get out and find him."

"I don't have to find him. When he's ready he'll know where to look, I can wait," She explained and clicked the safety off.

**-OOO-**

Thank you to all my reviewers: Shona, Amour Fonce de Blackberry, MoonStarDutchess, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, KageTora, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Dailenna, Dreximgirl, Nilmiel and Kenya, LuciousLadyLucius, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and last but not least Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please Review


	31. Home Cooking

I don't own FMA

**-OOO-**

"Lieutenant, the Hughes' are coming over for dinner, why don't you join us," Roy suggested as they walked to her apartment.

"Sure, what time Sir?"

He flipped open the military issue pocket watch, "Um, 1800 hours should work.," he said and left quickly.

She was the first to arrive, "Are you cooking Sir?"

"Roy," he corrected, "Yep, a good old home cooked meal for family. Actually Elicia isn't feeling well so it's just us."

"Need some help cooking?"

Not ten minutes later Riza was laughing as she dodged vegetables Roy threw at her and sent rice his way in return.

**-OOO-**

I believe Riza started it :shakes head:

Thank you for Reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Sora, Amour Fonce de Blackberry, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, KageTora, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Dailenna, Dreximgirl, Nilmiel and Kenya, LuciousLadyLucius, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C, Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Ch. 32- Shirt, will be out in about 10 hours.


	32. Shirt

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Riza was just getting out of the shower when her doorbell rang, quickly drying off she put on a pair of shorts and looked for a wrinkle free shirt, but the only one was one Roy had thrown in her suitcase during a mission, after a moments hesitation she was buttoning it up while walking to the door.

"Riza, I left my," he gaped at the very item on her and let himself in, slowly closing the door, "If you like to wear them, I'll give you more," he smirked and took the opportunity to plant his lips on hers.

**-OOO-**

I want to thank all my reviewers: KristiexxNguyen, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Words Without, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Dailenna, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs to you all. Thanks for reading, Hope you've enjoyed them. Plase review.


	33. A Walk

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Her favorite part of the day was walking home. One may ask what's so special about a walk. During her walk home Roy would accompany her. It was now a daily routine for both. She enjoyed those 15 minutes, sometimes silent, sometimes filled with conversation. On her days off she missed the ritual and sometimes found herself walking past headquarters.

What Riza didn't know was that on her days off he often walked right up to her apartment door, but left when he heard Black Hayate pad up to the door. One day he would have the courage to knock.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Tei, KristiexxNguyen, Blackberry Butterflies, Nilmiel and Kenya, Redsoul, Hunter-Robin, Sora, KageTora LuciousLadyLucious, Dailenna, Daughter of Helba, MoonStarDutchess, The Couch is on Fire, Dreximgirl, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Words Without, Steff7, and Heidi C. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review


	34. Telephone

**I do not own FMA**.

Chapter 15 spoiler

**-OOO-**

Riza sighed at the distraction Roy got in the form of a shrill ringing.

"Hello Major Armstrong."

Riza glanced up in surprise; from the look on his face it was bad news. She noticed his knuckles whiten as he gripped the telephone tightly, "Thank you Major, we'll be in Central tomorrow."

She walked over to him, "Sir?"

"They found Hughes dead, at the booth he tried to call me from. Meet me at the train station in an hour," he said in a shaky voice.

"No, I'll meet you at your flat in 30 minutes," she told him and left.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: _KTRose,_ _Hearii-sama, Blackberry Butterflies, Dailenna, Redsoul, MoonStarDutchess, LuciousLadyLucius, Hunter-Robin, Tei, KristiexxNguyen, Dreximgirl, Sora, Words Without, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heid C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence._ Hugs for all of you. Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please Review

an-for those of you frustrated with Roy's lack of courage in the last chapter, don't worry, there is a companion piece that will pop up in oh about 36 chapters. Black Hayate won't stand for that behavior.


	35. Letter

**I in no way what-so-ever own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Alphonse walked into the office clutching a stack of papers, "I need you to mail these to Winry for us."

"Where's Full Metal?" Roy asked.

"Asleep," Al laughed nervously.

"What's going on?" Riza asked wearily.

"Ed writes letters to Winry, but tosses them aside. Winry deserves to get her letters, so I've been collecting them, but I can't mail them because I'm always with brother."

"Bet he confesses his love for her in one of these," Roy smirked.

"Seems you two have a lot in common," Riza laughed.

"I had no intention of sending you that letter, Hughes mailed it."

**-OOO-**

Thank you so much to all of my revires, I appreciate it so much: _KristiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, RedSoul, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, Hearii-sama, Blackberry Butterflies, Dailenna, Tei, Dreximgirl, Sora, Words Without, KageTora, Hunter-Robin, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7,_ and last but not least _Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. _**Hugs for all of you.** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

A bit more Royai for you in this chapter than in the last. School starts for me Tuesday, but I will still be updating twice a day, probably early in the morning (for me in California, I have not clue where you live, so with time differences and yeah, you get it right?), and once in the afternoon/evening. If for some reason I am not able to get two out on a certain day, I will get at least one out and give you three the next day.


	36. Dog

**I don't won FMA**

very slight chapter 30/31 spoiler.

**-OOO-**

They all understood why Roy was jealous of Barry the Chopper. He could get away with calling Riza Hawkeye love and sweetheart. The closest thing anyone had else ever gotten to that was addressing her by first name.

They understood his jealousy of Havoc. Only Havoc could make her laugh that way.

They understood his jealousy of Fuery. Fuery could show up at her door anytime with the excuse to visit Black Hayate.

What they didn't understand was his jealousy of Black Hayate. He got her love, affection, and slept with her at night, but he was just a dog.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: _Sora, RedSoul, KrisstiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, Hearii-sama, Blackberry Butterflies, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Ti, Dreximgirl, Words Without, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7_, and _Eternal-Angelic-Innocence_. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	37. Match

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Hughes felt the tension as soon as he entered their office, and saw the intense stare down between fiery

red-amber eyes and smoldering gunpowder gray ones.

Colonel Mustang had his fingers poised to snap while Lieutenant Hawkeye's finger rested on the safety and trigger of her gun.

It was then that he noticed they were a perfect match, even their eye colors reflected each other. In that moment he thought, "Those two should get married."

Both pairs of eyes snapped to him.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" he laughed nervously and edged out of the room.

**-OOO-**

Thank you so much for reviewing: _Words Without, Sora, Hunter-Robin, RedSoul, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, Hearii-sama, Blackberry Butterflies, Dailenna, LuciousLadyLucius, Tei, Dreximgirl, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7_, and _Eternal-Angelic-Innocence_. Thank you for reading. Please review.

There will be companion pieces to this that pop up, I think there are three of them so far.


	38. Mischief

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

If anyone in the office had looked closely they might have noticed that her ever-guarded eyes held an unusual glint of mischief.

She went about her routine; got his paperwork and coffee, then sat at her desk doing her work, and making sure he did his work, but she let him fall asleep and left to the shooting range.

When she got back to the office he gave her a smile and got to work.

She laughed silently at his blackened teeth and the whiskers she had drawn on his face, after all what was April fools without a joke.

**-OOO-**

Thank you to all my reviewers: Hearii-sama, KTRose, Tei Hune, Lumiere de Ciel, MoonStarDutchess, Jillie Chan. LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KristiexxNguyen, Blackberry Butterflies, Deximgirl, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel an Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C, Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much for reviewing. Thnks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

I've only got ten left to write, and I finished all 100, then it's a matter of typing and posting them, yay.


	39. Sly Person

**I do not own FMA.**

**-OOO-**

"Reservations for Kain, I'm only one of his party," Roy told the host.

"We have been informed that you and the lady that arrived will be the only ones tonight. This way."

"I take it the others aren't going to join us," the blond commented.

"They've phoned to say they can't make it," Roy replied.

"I never thought Fuery a sly person," she laughed.

"Why don't we enjoy the evening Riza? We could even call it a first date."

"And let everyone know you didn't have the courage to ask me out yourself," she smirked.

"For you, yeah," he smiled.

**-OOO-**

Thank you to all my reviewers: _Lumiere de Ceil, Beautifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Hearii-sama, KTRose, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Jillie Chan, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, Blackberry Butterflies, Dreximgirl, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7_, and _Eternal-Angelic-Innocence_. Hugs to all of you. Thank you for reading. Please Review. 


	40. Halves

**I do not own FMA**

**Companion piece to 37-Match**

**-OOO-**

It was Havoc who noticed it first, maybe because he had worked with her before. From that experience he learned what she needed in a partner. When he next saw her in the same office with Colonel Mustang he was amazed that she could stand working for him.

It was when he saw them fighting side by side, he knew they were halves that fit together seamlessly making a whole. He kept it to himself for years as they grew on each other. He still wondered how an arrogant man like Roy had drawn the cautious Hawkeye into his fire.

**-OOO-**

I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Jilli Chan, MoonStarDutchess, Dark-Angel-Tears, Lumiere de Ceil, beautifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Hearii-sama, KTRose, Tei Hune, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, Blackberry Butterflies, Dreximgirl, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.

Thank you for reading. Please Review


	41. Coat

**I do not own fma**

**-OOO-**

She could see his blue coat flapping in the wind as he stumbled down the stairs. His steps were slow, but determined. The other man was running just ahead of her, his eyes obviously on the same blue-clad figure stumbling about. She raced to make it ahead of the man and make it to the figure first. She pulled her last gun out and whipped around to shot the man she had just passed. She hit his side, slowing him down just enough. She got to Roy first and wrapped herself around him protectively as she heard gunfire from behind.

**-OOO-**

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: Lumiere de Ceil, Jilli Chan, MoonStarDutchess, Dark-Angels-Tears, beautifly82, KristiexxNguyen, Hearii-sama, KTRose, Tie Hune, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, Blackberry Butterlies, Dreximgirl, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much for reviewing. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review.


	42. Day Off

**I, in no way own FMA**

**Takes place immediately after events of manga chapters 30 & 31. **

**-OOO-**

It was her day off, so she was wearing civilian clothing, and he loved it, "You don't like being called Sweetie and Love?" he joked.

"No, at least not by a suit of armor who chops people up for fun," she replied as they walked towards her apartment.

"Let me carry that for you," he took the bag of groceries from her, "So, you wouldn't mind if say I did?"

"If we were in a serious relationship no," she invited him into her apartment.

"How does one start a serious relationship with Riza Hawkeye?" he asked, putting her groceries away.

**-OOO-**

I'm gonna use this space to thank my reviewers: MoonStarDutchess, Beautifly92, Jillie Chan, KristiexxNguyen, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-Sama, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, KTRose, Blackberry Butterflies, Dreximgirl, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much for reviewing. And thank you to all who have read. I hope you have been enjoying them. I finished writing the 100th theme, I hope it turns out to be a good ending when I post it. They'll be over by the end of September. Okay I have rambled on enough. Please Review.


	43. Wind

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He sat on a bench in the park staring at the clouds moving in the sky when a pair of birds caught his eye. The smaller one was struggling in the opposing winds, beating its wings furiously to move forward, and get to a better place. The bird beside it seemed to be having an easier time, but held back and stayed by the side of the smaller one.

"Sorry I'm late, I decided to grab a coat when I noticed the wind." Riza apologized.

"I should have done the same."

"I got you one," she smiled, handing him his coat.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MooMooGirl1, Blackberry Butterlies, MoonStarDutchess, Jilli Chan, KristiexxNguyen, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, KTRose, Tei Hune, LuciousLadyLucious, Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, Dreximgirl, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much you guys, I just hit one hundred reviews, yay.


	44. Hair

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He would never admit to it, but he didn't mind Riza's nagging. Without it he would have been demoted for burning his paperwork long ago. What he hated were her bangs, the golden locks falling in front of her eyes. He wanted to move them away every time he spoke with her so she couldn't hide behind them.

He rued them most when he stole glances at her while she was reading. He could never tell if she was actually reading.

More than once he suspected she had been looking at him, for a light blush had graced her cheeks.

**-OOO-**

**changes made as of 9-16-06**

Thank you for reviewing: Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, Tie Hune, Hunter-Robin, Jilli Chan, MooMooGirl1, Blackberry Butterflies, Beutifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-Sama, KTRose, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.


	45. Awakening

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Upon awakening Riza could smell the pancakes being cooked down the hall and hear the chatter from the other room.

"All done. You two wait here while I go wake Mommy," Roy whispered.

A smile touched her lips as he entered the room carrying a single white rose, "Good morning," he cooed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "They're waiting for you."

"How'd you get them to wait until 9:00?" she asked.

"I took them shopping," he revealed.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy." Maes and Rowen shouted, unable to stay away any longer," and attacked her with hugs.

**-OOO-**

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing: Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, Tie Hune, Hunter-Robin, Jilli Chan, MooMooGirl1, Blackberry Butterflies, Beutifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-Sama, KTRose, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, have a nice day/night. Please Review.


	46. All Night Vigil

**I do not own FMA**

**Slight Spoiler for chapters 47+ of manga**

**-OOO-**

As her nightlong vigil outside headquarters crept into the early morning she thought over their previous situation. In many ways she was like Ran Fan and Roy like Ling. Roy became a state alchemist so he would later have the power to become Fuhrer and make Armestris a better place, much like Ling's journey for immortality. She followed him devotedly, come rain or shine, to protect him. In a way they were crossing their own desert too, facing harsh realities. She knew she would give up more than an arm to save him and keep him on the right path.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hayashi Azuma, Tie Hune, Jillie Chan, Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, BlackberryButterflies, Beautifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, hearii-sama, KTRose, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review

**In celebration of having a paid day off on Monday (Labor Day) I am going to post three chapters a day Friday through Monday, so you guys get 12 for the weekend. **


	47. In the Dead Of the Night

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

The roles were usually reversed. At night he would wake from nightmares and call her, but he was the one leaving his house in the dead of night. He grudgingly dropped the firearm into a holster and threw a jacket on before walking three blocks in the rain.

"What I don't understand is how you, with your love of guns, are afraid of thunder," he commented when she opened the door.

"It brings back bad memories."

He understood and wrapped her shivering form in his arms, "I guess I'm not so useless in the rain," he mumbled into her hair.

**-OOO-**

**A little note to everyone, if you didn't read the announcement FanFiction will be down from 9pm Sunday till 4am Monday (US Pacific Time). So my updates for Sunday will all be posted at once instead of at various times during the day, to allow you plenty of time to read them before the site goes down for a while.**

Thank you for reviewing: Lumiere de Ceil, Tei Hune, Jillie Chan, MoonStarDutchess, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly, KristiexxNguyen, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, KTRose, LuciousLadyLucius, Words Without, Dailenna, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please Review.


	48. Side of Face

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Something was off with his First Lieutenant today. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Halloween.

It wasn't until she collected some of his papers for filling that he noticed it, a beauty spot on the side of her face.

"Ross, in my office now!" he commanded.

"Yes Sir!" she saluted.

He walked up to her, pulled her close, and softly brushed his lips to hers. he heard the familiar click of a safety being turned off, "Nice to see you Riza," he said, pulling the black wig off of her head.

"Took you long enough," she laughed.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Tei Hune, Jillie Chan, MoonStarDutchess, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, RedSoul, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, KTRose, Words Without, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, Steff7, KageTora, and Daughter of Helba.Thank you for reading. Have a good day/night. Please Review.


	49. Cold Hands

**I do not own FMA**

**For all of you young people this does breifly mentions sex, but there is nothing descriptive/graphic about it.**

**For this drabble let's just say the Ed and Alphonse returned.**

**-OOO-**

She rubbed her hands together in an effort to warm them. Her fingers missed the warmth of the metal guns she hadn't touched all day. She laughed at her image in the mirror, "I don't think he will take my threats of shooting him seriously anymore."

"Use sex instead," Winry said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you and Ed got married before these two," Gracia stated as she entered the room, "These are for you."

Riza ran her hand over the symbols stitched on the gloves then slipped them on, "He always knows."

"That can be your something borrowed," Winry clapped.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Tie Hune, Jillie Chan, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MoonStarDutchess, Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, KristiexxNguyen, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, LuciousLadyLucius,Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, and the anonymous reviewer. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.

This was actually the very first theme I wrote, and what got me started.


	50. Fingertips

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

She was reminded of the day at her father's grave as his warm fingertips softly traced the lines of ink on her back for the second time. It had been a long day for both of them, but it was different now.

She had been right to trust in his dreams. He had struggled and gotten stuck, but he was too stubborn to quit.

This time she lay with her back to him as he gently ran his fingers over the pattern. When he heard her breathing even out he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and fell asleep.

**-OOO-**

**Thank you: **_Hunter-Robin, Tei Hune, Jillie Chan, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MoonStarDutchess, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautfly92, KristiexxNguyen, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, The Couch is on Fire, Nilmiel and Kenya, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Heidi C, Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, _and _Anonymous, _you know who you are Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed them. Please Review.


	51. Embracing From Behind

**I am not and never will be the owner of FullMetal Alchemist**

**-OOO-**

Riza held both arms out, shooting each target on the range more than once and muttering curses under her breath.

She couldn't believe he would berate her for that. She had fully recovered from the injury, but he still didn't think her capable of doing her job after six months. He'd only rested for two days when he broke his ribs.

Riza jumped as long arms embraced her from behind, but relaxed upon seeing the familiar gloves.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I just don't want you to get hurt.

"I don't want you to get hurt either, let me protect you."

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Hunter-Robin, Tei Hune, Jillie Chan, Frip-Oille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumeire De Ceil, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angles-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, Nilmiel and Kenya, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angleic-Innocence, and Anonymous(I am going to keep putting that there unless I get a name).


	52. Hair Clip

**I still don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Riza took the clip out of her hair and brushed it a few times. She closed her eyes and with skilled fingers she pulled her golden locks back then twisted them into place. She didn't know her commanding officer had been watching her the entire time and was now standing directly behind her. She blindly reached for the clip, to find it wasn't where she left it. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a warm hand cover her searching one.

"I got you a new one," Roy whispered, "Let me put it in?"

Riza relaxed and answered softly, "Okay."

**-OOO-**

**Thank you for reviewing:** KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Tei Hune, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Frip-Oille, ktrOSE, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Hayashi Azuma, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, Nilmiel and Kenya, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence, and Anonymous. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.

I got bored, so I decided to post an extra one today, plus I really like this one and have been wating to post it for a while.


	53. Sighs

**I do not own FMA.**

**-OOO-**

The sighs that filled the room were suffocating for everyone except the two they came from. It had been that way since the fraternization laws were abolished.

The feverish scribbling coming from Roy's desk slowed as he stared at Riza.

She raised an eyebrow in question, but he only sighed heavily and looked back to his work.

The shuffling of papers muted as Riza looked his way. A minute later she gave a long sigh and tore her gaze away, returning to the neglected files.

The men paying attention to the antics found it happened every twenty minutes like clockwork.

**-OOO-**

Thank you fore reviewing: Tei Hune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angles-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLudius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs to all of you. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, Please Review.

This is one of my favorites.


	54. O Child sama

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Riza decided it was finally safe to go back to the office, Edward and Roy must have finished their traditional argument after two hours.

She entered the office to find water balloons flying about and soggy papers littering the floor. After the shock wore off she fired her gun.

The commotion almost came to a complete stop.

"HE STARTED IT!" Edward and Roy shouted, pointing at each other, still holding water balloons in their hands.

Her eyes fell on their soaked uniforms, dripping hair, and goofy grins.

"You two are such … children," she managed to say through stifled laughter.

**-OOO-**

**Changes made as of 9-16-06**

Thank you fore reviewing: Tei Hune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angles-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLudius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs to all of you. Thanks for reading, Please Review, please?

**I love water balloons, they are so much fun to throw at people, especially when they don't expect it :grins wickedly at sleeping brother: You know the oddest thing is happening to me right now, I have two voices arguing in my head, one is saying "Go on, do it, you know you want to" While the other is telling me not to wake him up at 1:00 in the morning, he wouldn't be too pleased.**


	55. Infectious Crying

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"Who gives this woman away?" asked the priest.

"We do," Gracia Hughes and Jean Havoc said in unison. Riza began to cry as she watched her son and Elysia exchange vows.

"Maes Edward Mustang do you take Elicia Elizabeth Hughes in holy matrimony for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he confirmed with the same smile his father had used on his wedding day.

Riza squeezed the hand she held in hers and smiled at Roy to find that he too had shed tears, "Hughes would have loved to shove this pictures under everyone's nose," he whispered.

**-OOO-**

a/n-yes, you read that right, Jean Havoc gave Elicia away. In my little FMA world he becomes a fatherly figure to her. Yes, I also know Elicia would probably be like 4 or 5 years older then Maes, but age is irrelivant when it comes to love.

Thank you fore reviewing: Tei Hune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angles-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLudius, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs to all of you. Thank you fore reading. Please Review.

**This will be the last one for Sunday since the sight is going to be shutting down for a while.**


	56. Skillful and Clumsy

**Companion piece to ch.37-Match and ch.40-Halves**

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Hughes was the second to notice. He had finally realized they were the perfect match, and was looking for a sign that they liked each other. He found it as his Christmas party.

He introduced Roy to a couple women. He was charming, suave, and skillful with them. Easily carrying on conversations, making them laugh and smile.

Then he started talking with Riza, and began fumbling over words. It took Roy an hour to get her to relax and laugh. He was clumsy with her.

Hughes noticed it and felt the tension again; he knew they were head over heels.

**-OOO-**

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, TeiHune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, ANonymouse, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs for all. Thank you for reading. Have a great day. Please Review.


	57. Feigning Sleep

**I don not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Upon waking he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in his office. He closed his eyes as the doorknob turned. From the silent steps he perceived it to be Hawkeye.

She turned on the radio and found a station and began to humming to the instrumental piece he didn't recognize, but it spoke of forbidden love being acted upon.

He stole a peak to find her waltzing around the room, papers in hand, and eyes closed. He took that moment to replace the papers with his hand, and join the surprised Riza waltzing around the dim room.

**-OOO-**

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, TeiHune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, ANonymouse, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs and cookies for all. Thank you for reading. Have a good day. Please Review.

I don't know why, but I like to make them dance. I think two people slow dancing is a beautiful sight to behold.


	58. Before Falling Asleep

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He did it every night before falling asleep. Even when he was too tired to strip down to his boxers, he had to do that one thing.

He reflected on his day. How many times they had made eye contact, how often he made her smile (which smile it was), how many times she had placed a hand on his shoulder, clicked the safety, told him to get to work, and laughed.

Then belittle himself for not taking a chance to ask her out. Lastly, he planned what he would do or say the next day to ask her out.

**-OOO-**

Thanks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, TeiHune, Hayashi Azuma, KristiexxNguyen, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, ANonymouse, Frip-Ouille, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Words Without, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Hugs for all. Thank you for reading. Have a great day. Please Review.

I don't know why, but I love to write from Roy's point of view.

Oh, all three are posted at once again today, because I wont be home. I am going to an amusement park, where I wont have access to a computer. Maybe I'll post the next chapter when I get home.


	59. Gift

**I do not own FMA**

The revision of this chapter is dedicated to Tei Hune for pointing out an area that could use improvement. Thank you.

**-OOO-**

It had taken her two months to decide on a good gift. When she left she picked up the neatly wrapped gift, happy with what she had settled on.

He opened hers last, first he saw two slips of paper, "Two distraction passes," he laughed.

Under that was a small box of cologne, "Are you saying I stink?" he joked.

He smiled, keeping this last gift to himself for a few moments, staring at the amazing artwork," You did and extraordinary job," he said when he spotted her signature on the painting of his supporters, including Hughes gathered around him.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MooMooGirl1, Tei Hune, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, MoonStarDuchess, Hayashi Azuma, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Sora, RedSoul, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic- Innocence. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	60. At The Window

**I do not own FMA **

**-OOO-  
**

"Look at him," Roy exclaimed as he stood at the nursery window.

"Thank you for naming him after Maes," Gracia smiled.

"He's gunna be fun, like Daddy," the five year-old Elicia informed everyone gathered around.

"I can't believe Riza talked you into giving him my name," Edward laughed.

"Maes Edward Mustang. It has a nice ring," Alphonse commented.

"It does," Roy smiled as he watched his son sleep in one of the nursery cribs, "I'm going to sign the paper work so we can all go home."

"Roy is actually doing paperwork, before it's due," Fallman said, his astonishment clear.

**-OOO-**

Thank you so much for reviewing: Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Tei Hune, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dar-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, RedSoul, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is onFire, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!

I hope you all had a nice Labor day weekend (at least those of you in the U.S. for those of you not i hope you had a good weekend too).


	61. DiaryJournal

I do not own FMA

**Companion piece to 37- Match, 40-Halves, and 56-Skillful & Clumsy**

**-OOO-**

Ed was the third to know, and not because he realized he and Winry shared the same relationship, but because he stumbled across Riza's little black journal.

At first he thought Riza kept the numbers of men that asked her out in the little black book. After a few minutes curiosity got the best of him and he was flipping through the pages filled with neat handwriting. His eyes scanned over a passage from a few months back. She wrote about her frustration with a certain man she wasn't supposed to love. He knew immediately it was that bastard Colonel.

**-OOO-**

Thank you so much for reviewing: Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Tei Hune, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dar-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, RedSoul, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is onFire, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	62. The Scenery From the Car Seat

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

It was the first time she had ever been the passenger when in the car with Mustang. He volunteered to drive, claiming she never got to enjoy the scenery.

From her seat she knew he was right. She could now enjoy the country's beauty; the trees lining the way, and the blue-purple of the mountains.

Most of all she could study him. The way his hands held the wheel, while the other rested on the seat divider. The freckle on the base of his left index finger, his handsome profile against the sky.

Roy was right, she loved the scenery.

**-OOO-**

Thank you so much for reviewing: ChunBlossom, KristiexxNguyen, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Anonymous, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dar-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, RedSoul, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is onFire, Heidi C., Steff7, Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	63. Special Seat

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

No matter where they went everyone always left a certain seat open for her. Parties, restaurants, bars, meetings, work, the cafeteria, anywhere they went. She always sat on his right side. If she was there first they left open the seat to her left.

When he knew she was joining him he never let another take that seat. When he went out, even when she wouldn't be joining him, he didn't let another woman sit on his right. The women he kept the company of always sat on his left. To his right was for her only, her special seat.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: RedSoul, TeiHune, Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Hayahsi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, Anonymous, Jillie-Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Sora, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much, you guys make me happy. If i forgot anyone sorry, I'm a bit tired. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Hehehe, I just noticed I posted theme 64 as the last chapter, A Reason to Quarell was supposed to be 62, not The Scenery From the Car Seat. So, uhm, oops, next chapter will be A Reason to Quarell.

**Well, I have decided to write a group of one-shots after this, if you have any requests send them in a review or private message or e-mail me- Uhm, i dont write yuri or yaoi pairings, but I will write for example a peice about Hughes and Roy, just not involved in a romantic relationship.**


	64. A Reason to Quarell

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He couldn't stay mad at her, especially since she had saved his life, but he hadn't forgotten the how his words had stung her.

He didn't mean to hurt her, he wanted to protect her. It was bitter sweet, she was safe, but distanced herself.

The only thing he could do to get a comment from her was start a foolish argument, like where his papers should be placed on his desk, it was idiotic, but it was the only time he saw the fire her eyes. That was his reason to quarrel, for any spark was better than none.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: TeiHune, ReSoul, Aurelia641, Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, KristiexxNguyen, MoonStarDutchess, Hayahsi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, Anonymous, Jillie-Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Blackberry Butterflies, Beautifly92, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, Dailenna, Sora, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much, you guys make me happy. If i forgot anyone sorry, I'm a bit tired. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The last paraghraph still isn't worded the way I want it to be, but oh well. Please Review!

Seeing as how all the drabbles are now typed up on my computer I will probably be updating more than two a day.


	65. The You Reflected in the Glass

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"The weather is beautiful," Roy stated as he stared out the window. Riza was glad he was turned away from her because she didn't want him to see the smile that crept to her face every time he said something about the outside world to try and put off his paperwork.

With the smile still there she replied in a stern tone, "You won't be able to enjoy it with all that paperwork, now get started."

Roy smirked, if only she knew he could see her face reflected lightly in the glass. Her smile was all the motivation he needed.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Blackberry Butterflies, MoonStarDutchess, Riza01, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Words Without, Anonymous, Jillie-Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, Daughter of Helba, KageTora, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reviewing. Hugs and cookies for all. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	66. The Pounding of a Heart

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Riza's hand moved up and down along what she thought to be a pillow, but the texture didn't feel like a pillowcase.

She became more aware of a rythmatic, but dull pounding as he senses kicked in. Her eyes snapped open to find her hand moving up and down his stomach, while her head on his chest.

She looked up to his face with a smile that he returned, "You know, that tickles," he whispered and took her hand in his.

"Much better than a pillow," she mumbled and snuggled closer. His only reply was a kiss to her forehead.

**-OOO-**

an-I love this one.

Thnks for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Chunblossom, Blackberry Butterflies, Riza01, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, RedSoul, Words Without, Hunter-Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Jillie Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautfly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic Innocence.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	67. Quirks

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

She had always wondered why his apartment was so clean. At first she thought he hired a maid, but immediately knew he didn't. That would mean letting a complete stranger into his home while he wasn't there.

After getting married she found the answer. One of the quirks he had developed since joining the military was nervous and angry cleaning. He didn't pace or fume like others, well maybe in front of the guys, but not at home. He took out his feeling on the house, armed with his cleaning supplies. He left no surface untouched; their home was immaculate.

**-OOO-**

Thank you: RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Chunblossom, Blackberry Butterflies, Riza01, Aurelia641, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Jillie Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautfly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic Innocence. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	68. Song

**Song**

Riza had forgotten the silly tradition until Elicia pointed out the mistletoe hanging above the spot she stood with Roy. There was no way she would threaten the cute four year old with a gun. Everyone was watching them and she began to blush. Roy smirked, moved her bangs out of the way, pulled her close, and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

After a moment passed the drunken voices of Edward and Jean burst out in a slurred song, "Roy and Riza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-N-G."

Now those two, Riza had no problem pointing a gun at.

**-OOO-**

Wow, Ed and Jean have some spelling problems. Anywyas, this theme is probably the one I stuggled with the most, because I couldn't think of anything, but as soon as I remembered that annoying song, I knew what to do. Then I read Ruby Throat by hmmingbird which has a great chapter about Misltoe in the office and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Then I was plagued by whether he kissed her on the cheek or forehead.

Thank you for reviewing: Lili, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Tei HuneMoonStarDutchess, Chunblossom, Blackberry Butterflies, Riza01, Aurelia641, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Jillie Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautfly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic Innocence. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review


	69. Are You Satisfied?

**I do not own FMA**

**I would like to thank new moonfull moon, bcause this chapter was inspired by chapter 14 of her story _Better Than That_**

**-OOO-**

"Read often?" the clerk asked as he rung up the stack of plays.

"Always," she answered.

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind?" he asked referring to the approaching Roy.

"We're not," Riza laughed.

"If you're not busy tonight, I know a place where they are performing a couple of these."

Roy placed his arm around her waist suggestively, "Actually, she is."

The man's face fell and he handed her the bag of books.

"Are you satisfied," Riza asked with an elbow to his ribs as he steered her out of the shop.

"Actually, yes," he replied and gave her a wicked grin.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Lili, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Tei HuneMoonStarDutchess, Chunblossom, Blackberry Butterflies, Riza01, Aurelia641, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, MooMooGirl1, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Jillie Chan, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautfly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic Innocence. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review

an- I made a slight change to chapter 59- Gift, it is much better now, go and re-read it let me know what you think.


	70. Giddiness

**I do not own FMA**

Companion piece to ch33-A Walk. For KTRose

**-OOO-**

Riza sighed as she silently followed Hayate to the door, just like every evening she had off, to let him know nobody was at the door.

She opened the door and jumped in surprise upon seeing her superior officer standing there, hand frozen in midair, eyes wide in surprise.

Hayate gave a yip, causing both Roy and Riza to begin laughing, helping the adrenaline leave their systems.

"Now that that little burst of giddiness is over, what can I do for you Sir?" Riza asked after taking a deep, calming breath.

"Do you have plans for dinner?" he asked quietly.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Blackberry Butterflies, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Tei HuneMoonStarDutchess, Chunblossom, Riza01, Aurelia641, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, KTRose, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Beautfly92, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Dailenna, Sora, KageTora, Nilmiel and Kenya, Daughter of Helba, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic Innocence. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review

A.N.- Has that ever happened to you? That happened to me not to long ago, the whole opening the door and someone is there about to knock. It is pretty weird, and the two of us stood there is shock for a moment then we started laughing.


	71. Premonition

**I don't own FMA**

**Last companion piece for 37-Match, 40-Halves, and 61-Diary-Journal.**

**-OOO-**

A premonition isn't always of something ominous, but sometimes of something joyful.

Fuery was the fourth to know. He had a premonition of sorts one morning when Hawkeye entered the office beside Mustang. Upon first glance Mustang was wearing a dark suit while Hawkeye wore a simple white dress, veil covering her face, and flowers in her hair. He blinked and the vision was gone.

He studied them afterwards, taking note of the way he looked at her when they spoke, the smile that graced her face when she felt his gaze on her, and their understanding of each other.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Dailenna, Hunter-Robin, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Aurelia641, Apparently Insane(a/n-I love your pen name), Bueatifly92, Tei Hune, Blackberry Butterflies, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, RedSoul, Riza01, KristieNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, Freip-Ouille, Words Without, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Duaghter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocene. I am going to send Armstrong to give hugs to all of you, don't worry he has strict orders to keep his shirt on. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	72. Drawing A Boundary Line

**I do not own FMA or Duct Tape. **

**-OOO-**

She was not going to get any work done with him standing there, "Sir, you are in my light, get back to work," she told Roy, again. When he finally sat down she left the room, re-entering fifteen minutes later with a roll of red duct tape.

Beginning at the door she made a line of red across the office, "Sir, that is _your_ side, and this is_ mine_, it is simple enough for Elicia to understand. No crossing it without permission, if you do there will be _consequences_."

Roy stared at the boundary line with wide eyes and nodded.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, RedSoul, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, Dailenna, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	73. Parting

**I do not own FMA or _Romeo and Juliet_**

**-OOO-**

She read an old play while waiting for Mustang to finish his work. She enjoyed this particular play every time she read it, but hadn't had time to since joining the military. It was the first time she had opened it in years. As she flipped to the page beginning the balcony scene a long forgotten note fluttered onto her desk.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, I shall bid you adieu till it be 'morrow. Love, Your Father's Student." She smiled warmly at the all too familiar writing of her superior and tucked the note away in her coat pocket.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, RedSoul, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, Dailenna, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Hayashi Azuma, Frip-Ouille, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	74. Great Distance

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"You've finally done it," Riza congratulated him with a hug as other clapped him on the shoulder.

"Long live Führer Mustang," the crowd cheered, when they learned the final results.

"No, this is the result of everyone helping me, we've done it. Armestris will become a better place," he said, taking her hand in his gloved one.

"We have come such a great distance, and you have always been with me," he said. Holding her gaze, he lowered himself onto one knee. Those closest to them knew what was happening, and had expected it from the moment his campaign began.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterfly, Frip-Ouille, Hunter-Robin, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, RedSoul, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	75. Why?

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

It was a question asked for uncountable reasons- why? Why did he have to fall for the one he couldn't crack? Couldn't have?

He knew the answers, they were right there in the question. He fell because she was more than unattainable, unlike any other woman he had ever met. He didn't want someone who would easily give in, he needed someone who would argue with him, see all his faults, and accept them.

He knew she was the one, but she wouldn't sway unless the fraternizations laws were abolished. He always found himself wondering why he had to wait.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterfly, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	76. Watching Over You

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Maes Hughes watched over them from the Heavens as it unfolded like a play. He watched them share tender moments that untrained eyes wouldn't notice. Saw the stolen glances from both. Heard the unspoken dialogue they shared through body language. Their love was something beautiful, yet depressing at the same time.

When they finally kissed he cheered so loudly others joined him to see the fuss.

"Now, time to make Gracia happy," he said to the screen he watched. He wanted her to be happy even if it was with another man, and Elicia to grow up with a father.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Blackberry Butterflies, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Beautifly92, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	77. Implicit Rules

**I don't own FMA**

**If I did you all know there would have been more hints of royai.**

**-OOO-**

Riza knew all the rules of the military, both explicit and implicit, but found others didn't always comply with them.

One implicit rule everyone had trouble with was distancing themselves from emotional ties. Even she wasn't able to follow it. Everyone she worked with held a place in her heart, one more than others. She questioned the military's wisdom about this rule. If she didn't have emotional ties to Mustang she would have maimed or killed him out of frustration long ago. He had grown on her, and she found the urge to harm had been fading over the years.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Blackberry Butterflies RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Beautifly92, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	78. Ideals and Truths

**I do not own FMA.**

**-OOO-**

Many thought the ideal woman for Mustang would be a girl who idolized him, like all the other women he went on dates with. She would be graceful and attractive; turning heads and stopping traffic.

The truth was the ideal woman for him wasn't like the girls he dated. She was intelligent, fiercely loyal, and stubborn. Of course, she was graceful and attractive too. She even turned heads and stopped traffic, usually because they were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal. She knew his faults and saw through his mask.

Roy knew the ideal woman for him was his Lieutenant.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, KristiexxNguyen, Anonymous, Words Without, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	79. Underwater No Futari

**I don't own FMA**

umm, I was told Underwater No Futari means Two People Underwater, so that is what I based this drabble off of, if it is wrong please let me know and I will rewrite this drabble to fit the theme.

**-OOO-**

It was one of those times when you feel disconnected, almost like an out of body experience. Both of them were lost so deeply in each other's eyes that it was only them and the words of the priest. The feeling they had was similar to that of being underwater, floating and weightless. They were swimming in the depths of one another's soul. Suspended in that moment where nothing could touch or harm them.

They were brought back to reality as the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." When their lips met they were lost again, the world disappeared.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter-Robin, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies RedSoul, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, MoonStarDutches, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	80. Categorize

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

There are many different types of love: motherly, sisterly, friendly, and then the love of husbands and wives. Over the years she could categorize her love for him as it grew.

When she first met him their bond became the kind of love friends share. He lived with them for a couple years and during that time she felt he was family, they were like siblings.

After she became his aide it developed into a protective and watchful motherly love, but what she felt now was different. She couldn't wait to see him everyday, she got butterflies as the sight of him, and smiled upon hearing his name. She was head-over-heels in love with him.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	81. Footsteps

**I do not own FMA**

**a/n-I decided to give you another chapter at the same time since the last one is kind of weak and empty. I think I am going to sit down and re write it. This one is much better.**

**-OOO-**

The gentle sound was always there, but never grew annoying. Wherever he went, it followed him, a soft reassuring sound he had grown accustomed to.

When he wasn't accompanied by it he became fearful, glancing over his shoulder more than once.

He was walking the empty halls of Central and the same sound was with him. He narrowed his eyes and turned when it stopped.

"Sir, the cafeteria is closed for renovations."

"I suppose we'll go to the deli then."

"Yes Sir," Riza saluted and continued to follow him, her faint footsteps keeping a steady rhythm behind him, as always.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Tei Hune, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Jillie Chan, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, Sora, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!

* * *


	82. Words That Fade Away in Chaos

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

You could say his life became chaos as soon as he became a state alchemist. When the Ishbalan War broke out memories of his teacher's daughter saying she would always be there and protect him faded away into a distant memory.

It was another day filled with flames and screams. He slowly pulled out hair after hair to distract himself from his thoughts; he didn't even notice the officer enter his tent.

"Stop, you'll go bald," she told him.

"How'd?" he asked staring at her uniform.

"I told you I'd protect you," she explained, making the faded words flood back

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Jillie Chan, Jaycee Eternal, Sora, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Hunter-Robin, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!

* * *


	83. Crowd

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"You better join that crowd," Winry told Riza.

Riza laughed at the young woman dressed in white.

"I'm serious, he hasn't proposed yet, so you're still in the on, it's my wedding day, do it for me," Winry pleaded.

Riza sighed and joined the anxious women. Winry turned her back to them and tossed the bouquet. All the women clambered for it, but in the end it was clamped between the teeth of Black Hayate, who trotted over to Riza and dropped it at her feet.

Riza gave a light chuckle, and soon the crowd joined in laughing.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!

* * *


	84. If You Would Only Turn Around

**I do not own FMA.**

**-OOO-**

Riza couldn't remember how long she had been following him, actually she knew almost exactly down to the day. She always told herself if he ever turned and looked to his back up she would tell him the truth. She followed him to a meadow others rarely frequented. Riza sighed and whispered, "If you would only turn around."

Roy turned to her, "Did you sa…" his question was quickly silenced as Riza took his lips in hers. After his initial shock wore off he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess waiting does pay off," he smiled.

**-OOO-**

a/n- Why were they in a meadow? I know one of you is going to want to know. Ed wasnted to talk to them about something, but he didn't want anyone else (corrupt military) to overhear.

Thank you for reviewing: CloseFriend, Hunter Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, LuciousLadyLucius, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	85. Suprise Attack

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Roy looked at the figures surrounding them in ambush, then into her caramel eyes and gave a weak smile.

Riza looked away from his charcoal eyes and into the ones of her friends who had planned the surprise attack.

Roy hung his head, avoiding the glares from those forming a circle around them.

Elicia spoke up with a commanding tone, "Uncle Roy, you are going to apologize and give her a hug. Auntie Riza, you are going to accept his apology and hug."

Roy wrapped his arms around her and whispered an apology into her ear. She relaxed and returned the hug.

"Finally, I hate to see them argue," Havoc cheered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**-OOO-**

a/n- I love using Elicia and Havoc. Elicia is just so cute, even after seeing a million pictures of her, lol, and Havoc always makes the greatest comments.

Thank you for reviewing: LuciousLadyLucius, Tei Hune, DragonLupine, CloseFriend, Hunter Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	86. Syllogism

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"It's simple logic," Maria explained, "I'm sure you know what a syllogism is. If a guy gives you jewelry then he likes you. He gave you jewelry therefore he likes you."

"That's not true," Riza said, running her fingertips over the new earrings she wore.

"If you don't believe me go ask," Maria huffed, looking around the room, "Havoc, come here."

"What?"

"You would only buy jewelry for a girl you really like, correct?"

"Well, yeah, unless it was Riza, guns would be better." He confirmed.

Riza turned a light shade of pink recalling the set of pistols he gave her two years ago, which she just so happened to have in her holster.

**-OOO-**

a/n- for those of you who don't know what a syllogism is: It is a type of logical arguement that goes like this:

If A is true then B must be true.

A is true.

Therefore B is true.

Thank you for reviewing: Frip-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, Tei Hune, DragonLupine, CloseFriend, Hunter Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	87. Memories

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Old age and illness were the two things she had been unable to protect him from, and they had taken him away from her. Now all she had were her memories and the family they had created. She had never thought she would be so happy to be old.

She could reminisce about times long since passed and no one would say a thing. She would sit all day and tell stories of their adventures to their grandchildren, who idolized their dead grandfather.

But the best part of being old was that she knew she wouldn't have to wait long to join him again in the afterlife.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: CloseFriend, Frup-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, Tei Hune, DragonLupine, Hunter Robin, KristiexxNguyen, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	88. Given Name

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

**Name**: Riza Hawkeye, the Gun-Toting Ice Queen

**Rank**: First Lieutenant, Sniper

**--Stats--**

**Precision**: 99.999 percent accuracy

**Saved Colonel Mustang**: 257

**Asked out on a date**: 989

**Number of past dates**: 0

**Men rejected**: 989

**Men who would ask again**: 62.18 percent

**Men too afraid to ask**: 322

Hughes flipped the card over to look at the picture of Hawkeye cleaning her pistols then re-read the collectible item while he waited for Roy to join him. Soon Roy rounded the corner hand in hand with the smiling, gun-toting ice queen herself. Hughes smirked as he took out a marker and made some adjustments to the trading card in his hands.

**-OOO-**

a/n-I don't know where this idea came from, but I liked it and went with it. I wonder what Roy's trading card would say on it. If Riza sees it she is going to track down who ever made it. All the way through chapter 100 will be posted by Friday night.

Thank you for reviewing: Tei Hune, KristiexxNguyen, CloseFriend, LuciousLadyLucius, DragonLupine, Hunter Robin, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternal, MoonStarDutchess, Red Soul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, KristiexxNguyen, Beautifly92, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, MooMooGirl1, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgirl, Dark-Angels-Tears, Hearii-sama, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	89. Saishu Heiki! Ultimate Weapon

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

The only way to ensure the Elrics and Mustang took a proper vacation was to watch them. That was why Riza found herself sitting under a maple tree next to Winry in Risembool. The three males were swimming while the two girls talked.

Riza brought up the topic when she saw the way Winry watched Ed, "Why don't you tell him?"

"Huh?" Winry asked, tearing her eyes away from the pool.

"That you want to be more than a friend and mechanic."

Winry coughed, but decided to use her ultimate weapon, "Why don't you tell Mr. Mustang?"

Riza smiled warmly, "I did long ago."

Winry blanched and tried to no avail to speak.

**-OOO-**

a/n- I like to use something different from everyone else for all these drabbles, and I think this one shows it the most. Chapter 90 will be up by the end of the night.

Thank you for reviewing: Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, KristiexxNguyen, CloseFriend, Freip-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, DragonLupine, Hunter-Robin, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, MoonStarDutchess, RedSoul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, ChunBlossom, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	90. Hidden Expression & Hidden Feelings

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He always got her hidden smiles, they were meant for him and him alone. He knew of few people who had ever perfected the technique of hiding smiles so well.

Every morning she would give him the hidden expression when giving him his coffee. He could see the smile that lay in her amber eyes as she bid him good morning.

He would nod and thank her, taking a long sip, and smile-a real smile, he couldn't hide his.

She would return to her desk, the short exchange enough to convey the hidden feelings they both shared. That was all they needed.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, Selene Ilusinia, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Tei Hune, Aurelia641, KristiexxNguyen, CloseFriend, Freip-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, MoonStarDutchess, RedSoul, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	91. Kiss

**I do not own FMA or Hershey's Kisses**

**-OOO-**

Every morning for the entire week, upon arriving at the office Riza found a single Hershey's Kiss sitting on her desk.

Today was different, it came with a typed note, "Since I can't give you a real one, this will have to do."

After the second week her curiosity could no longer be restrained. She asked shop owners who had recently bought the item, and tried to catch her admirer by staying late and going in early, with no luck.

Havoc, hearing her ask a shop owner if he sold Hershey's Kisses, interrupted her phone conversation, "If you like those things so much, get one out of Mustang's desk, he has a jarful."

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Tei Hune, Red Soul, Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, Selene Ilusinia, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, KristiexxNguyen, CloseFriend, Freip-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Storms-Winter, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	92. Happiness

**I do not own FMA. **

**ch 15 spoiler**

**-OOO-**

The office had become pretty glum since the Brigadier General's death a couple months before. It was hard not having him pop in to rant about his family or just say hello. Havoc walked into the office on this particular day to discover the atmosphere had changed- was it happiness?

"They finally confessed their feelings for each other," Breda told him, motioning to the closed office of Colonel Mustang.

Fallman was next to stroll in, but halted immediately upon sensing the new ambiance, "Happiness: Something no dictionary can accurately define," he said with a smile, "Nice to have it back."

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, CloseFriend, Tei Hune, Red Soul, Hunter-Robin, ChunBlossom, Selene Ilusinia, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, KristiexxNguyen, Freip-Ouille, LuciousLadyLucius, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	93. Shackles

**I do not own FMA.**

**Close to end of series spoiler. I am too lazy to look up what chapter and/or episode it is in. Somewhere after 50, but before 60 in the manga. **

**-OOO-**

He realized it wasn't just a leash they had him on anymore, they had added shackles.

They had pulled his string more times than he had pulled Fullmetal's, and that was what they wanted.

He was their harmless fly now that they had Lieutenant Hawkeye as hostage, and his whole team pulled apart.

Shackles, it seemed almost anything he could try would hurt him or someone else. He would find a way; he still had a few tricks up his sleeve, set aside for moments like this.

He refused to let his one weakness be used, he would save her.

**-OOO-**

**More than 300 reviews :faints: More hugs from Armstrong for you. Don't worry, his shirt will most definitely stay on this time. **

Thank you for reviewing: LuciousLadyLucius, Selene Illusinia Hunter-Robin, CloseFriend, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, Red Soul, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, KristiexxNguyen, Frip-Ouille, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	94. From Yesterday

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"What happened?" Roy asked, pointing to the cut on her left cheek. It was small enough not to cause too much pain, but big enough for a couple stitches.

"It's from yesterday Sir."

"How did you get injured, while nothing happened to me?" he asked, truly surprised.

"Sir, my job is to keep you from getting hurt. You know worse has happened," she explained.

"But you don't have to get injured because of it."

"Sir, if protecting you means getting hurt so you don't, then it will happen."

"But."

She cut him off, "Sir, I assure you I am fine."

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: DragonLupine, KristiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, Selene Illusinia Hunter-Robin, CloseFriend, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, Red Soul, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	95. Now

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

The moment was perfect; he held her close, her stomach filled with life pressing gently against him, her arms around his neck, and head buried in his shoulder as they danced along with all the other members of the military who made it to the New Years Eve party.

He opened his eyes when her head moved from its place, "What's wrong?"

"I, I think my water just broke," she said.

"Huh? Here? Now?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, now!" she hissed.

"The hospital isn't far, let's go," he beamed.

"Just drive very carefully," she ordered as they exited the building.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: DragonLupine, KristiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, Selene Illusinia, Hunter-Robin, CloseFriend, Tei Hune, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, Red Soul, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, KTRose, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dreximgril, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	96. Tomorrow Too

**I don't own FMA**

**Chapter 15 spoiler**

**-OOO-**

Roy kept a straight face the entire time, even when Elicia was trying to stop them from burying Hughes.

Riza studied him as they sat in a café later that day, "I don't think you should be alone right now Sir, stay at my place," she suggested.

After her shower Riza found Roy sitting on her bed, his face buried in his hands. She sat next to him, forgetting she wore nothing but a towel, and pulled him close. His tears mingled with the water dripping from her hair, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

"Tomorrow, too?" he whispered.

"Yes, you can stay tomorrow, and I will always be here for you." She answered.

**-OOO-**

Tahnk you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, Storms-Winter, KTRose, CloseFriend, Selene Illusinia, Tei Hune, DragonLupine, MooMooGirl1, KristiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, Hunter-Robin, Dreximgirl, RedSoul, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Frip-Ouille, Jillie Chan, Sora, Jaycee Eternally, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Aurelia641, Apparently Insane, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmeil and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence. Thank you so much for reviewing, and thank you to everyone for reading. Please review!


	97. If I Die

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Riza knew he was going to make another "If I die" speech, so before he began she leaned over and stopped his words with a gentle kiss. He quickly recovered from the shock and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and answered his unasked question, "I didn't want either of us to die without that happening, besides it gives us more incentive to live," she laughed hollowly, "but if I die, Roy, I want you to get out of there. All of Armestris needs you alive."

"You wouldn't dare leave me so soon after that," he said, "I won't let you."

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: Jaycee Eternally, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Selene Illusinia, Storms-Winter, CloseFriend, KTRose, Tei Hune, DragonLupine, MooMooGirl1, KristiexxNguyen, LuciousLadyLucius, Hunter-Robin, Red Soul, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, Jillie Chan, Sora, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	98. After The Rain

**I don't own FMA**

**-OOO-**

It was raining heavily when they left for the train station, but by the time they reached their destination it was clear and dry again.

He always felt better after the rain. When it rained she was always in the same room as him. Being around her calmed and re-energized him, but he was glad when it was over because he could once again protect from any harm she would be exposed to.

She was always in a better mood after the rain, for she knew he would be able to rely on something other than his poor marksmanship if she fell protecting him.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing: RedSoul, Ranter551, CloseFriend, KristiexxNguyen, BlackStarAlchemist, Jaycee Eternally, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Selene Illusinia, Storms-Winter, KTRose, Tei Hune, Dragon Lupine, MooMooGirl1, LuciousLadyLucius, Hunter-Robin, Chunblossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, Jillie Chan, Sora, Sage Of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.


	99. Welcome Home

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

"Where are we going?" Riza asked, a hand resting on her round stomach.

"A friend's house."

"Whose?"

"You'll see, it's this one here," Roy said, pulling to a stop in front of a cream colored house with teal trimming.

They walked up to the door and Riza knocked, but Roy took her hand and placed a key in it, "I thought it was time to get a house since we'll need more room. Welcome Home," he explained.

"It looks like Father's house," she said softly.

"I thought so too."

"It's perfect," she said, and threw her arms around his neck.

**-OOO-**

Thank you for reviewing:Jaycee Eternally, Hunter-Robin, CloseFriend, MoonStarDutchess, Selene Illusinia, RedSoul, Ranter551, KristiexxNguyen, BlackStarAlchemist, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, KTRose, Tei Hune, LuciousLadyLucius, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Sora, Sage of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, MooMooGirl1, Apparently Insane, Lili, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, Dark-Angels-Tears, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!


	100. Until That Day

**I do not own FMA, but every chapter in this ficlet is mine.**

**-OOO-**

She held the pistol gently as she cleaned it. It was the one she tucked in the back of her pants every day, just incase.

Etched into the silver handle were the words, "Until that day. Love, Your Father's Student." That was part of her life no one knew about, except him of course, the one with smoldering eyes and dark hair. She would wait by his side in the military until that day when she could also walk by his side in marriage.

She gently ran her thumb over the words and smiled at the thought of that day.

**-OOO-**

**AN- I am so glad this was the last theme. I think this one turned out so well and am proud to have it as the last piece in this ficlet. **

**I already have another FMA work in progress, Random One-Shots (title explains it all). I will post the first chapter, Hawkeye's Reasons, on Monday. Some of the one-shots will be Royai some won't. I will try to update it once a week. Also please review or message me and let me know which ones were your favorite and which ones were the worst(I know there were a few), so I can make them better. All suggestions will be taken seriously, and I will go back and polish them up. Oh, and I want to read some more mangas, any suggestions?**

And here I take some time to thank reviewers: KristiexxNguyen, CloseFriend, DragonLupine, Jillie Chan, Selene Illusinia, Dark-Angels-Tears, Tei Hune, Jaycee Enternally, Hunter-Robin, MoonStarDutchess, RedSoul, Ranter551, BlackStarAlchemist, Dreximgirl, Storms-Winter, KTRose, MooMooGirl1, LuciousLadyLucius, ChunBlossom, Beautifly92, Hearii-sama, Aurelia641, Frip-Ouille, Sora, Sage Of Death, Words Without, Blackberry Butterflies, Hayashi Azuma, Dailenna, Apparently Insane, Lili, Riza01, Anonymous, Lumiere De Ceil, KageTora, Daughter of Helba, Nilmiel and Kenya, The Couch is on Fire, Heidi C., Steff7, and Eternal-Angelic-Innocence.

I am still thoroughly amazed by the amount of reviews I have. I though I would maybe have 100 reviews, but so many of you have reviewed numerous times.

Thank you so much to everyone who read, put me on, or favorites, I love you all.


End file.
